BEAUTIFUL :: MINHWAN COUPLE ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Jaehwan dan MInhyun berdasarkan lagu baru Wanna One.. Beautiful Minhwan Ver.
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL**

...

Title : Beautiful

Pairing : Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan

Tag : Romance! Angst! Minhwan drabble! Alternative Universe! Just wanna make an angst Minhwan fanfic

Summary : Jaehwan just regret about everything

...

Reader-nim, adakah yang nangis gara-gara denger lagunya Wanna One yang baru? Masa aku nangis dan terciptalah fanfic ini.

Tolong sempatkan waktu untu nulis review ya..

...

Beautiful

...

Chapter 1

...

"Jaehwan-ah, lihat ini!" Sungwoon, seorang pemuda mungil mendekati temannya yang sedang duduk dengan segelas kopi di hadapannya.

"Apa _hyung_? Kenapa bersemangat sekali?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan pipi chubby dan rambut ash brown yang dipanggil Jaehwan.

"Ada audisi untuk menjadi penyanyi _musical_. Suaramu sangat cocok untuk audisi ini," jawab Sungwoon bersemangat sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas informasi audisi. "Kau harus mencobanya. Ini kesempatan bagus," tambahnya.

"Apa aku bisa lolos, _hyung_. Aku tidak yakin," jawab Jaehwan tidak bersemangat. Seolah pemuda itu tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut.

"Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini. Bukankah kau sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang kuliahmu dan juga membayar sewa rumah?" kata Sungwoon mencoba memberikan motivasi untuk Jaehwan.

"Hyung yakin aku bisa lolos? Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" tanya Jaehwan masih belum memiliki kepercayaan diri.

"Yang terpenting adalah daftar dulu. Urusan menang atau kalah, kita pikirkan nanti," jawab Sungwoon masih bersemangat. Pemuda mungil itu sudah lama berteman dengan Jaehwan. Dia tahu betul kesulitan-kesulitan yang dihadapi Jaehwan selama ini. Terutama masalah uang.

Jaehwan adalah pemuda yang sebatang kara. Orang tuanya tinggal di desa dengan kondisi keungan yang sulit. Jaehwan yang ingin terus bersekolah pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Sayangnya, dia harus membiayai sekolah dan biaya hidupnya sendiri di Seoul. Karena itu, dia bekerja paruh waktu, busking, dan melakukan pekerjaan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan uang agar dia bisa membiayai hidupnya.

Namun, semua itu tidak cukup. Kehidupan di Seoul sangat mahal. Gajinya dari bekerja paruh waktu dan mengajarkan menyanyi pada beberapa anak hanya cukup untuk membayar uang kuliahnya. Sedangkan hasil dia busking tidak selalu cukup untuk biaya hidupnya sehari-hari. Karena itu, Jaehwan sering mengalami kesulitan dalam keuangan.

Audisi menjadi penyanyi musical ini sangat menjanjikan bagi Jaehwan. Jika dia lolos, maka dia bisa menjadi anggota _club musical_ itu. _Club musical_ ini memiliki reputasi yang baik. Mereka sering tampil di mana-mana. Sehingga, Jaehwan bisa mendapatkan gaji yang lebih baik daripada sekedar bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Selain itu, menyanyi adalah kesukaannya. Mendapatkan gaji dari apa yang disukainya adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba mendaftarkan diri. Tapi aku tidak akan berharap banyak. Kau tahu kan hyung jika ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ikut audisi?" kata Jaehwan akhirnya menyetujui saran sahabatnya itu.

"Itu baru temanku. Baiklah. Nanti sebelum pergi bekerja daftarkan dirimu," ucap Sungwoon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaehwan.

...

Sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya, Jaehwan memenuhi janjinya pada Sungwoon untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk audisi musical. Dengan sedikit ragu Jaehwan menuliskan namanya pada formulir pendaftaran yang diberikan panitia audisi padanya. Dia tidak berharap akan bisa lolos, tetapi dia juga punya harapan untuk kehidupannya yang lebih baik.

"Kapan jadwal untuk audisi ini dilakukan?" tanya Jaehwan pada panitia audisi.

"Waktu dan tempat untuk audisi akan kami kirimkan ke email masing-masing peserta dan bisa juga dilihat di alamat web kami," jawab panitia tersebut.

"Baik. Terima kasih," kata Jaehwan.

"Semoga beruntung," balas panitia tersebut sambil tersenyum memberikan dukungan untuk setiap peserta audisi.

...

"Jaehwan-ah!" seru dua pemuda dengan baju putih dan celana hitam yang menunjukan bahwa mereka adalah pelayan di kafe tempat Jaehwan bekerja.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa menyapaku dengan lembut?" protes Jaehwan saat baru saja masuk ke kafe dan disamut teriakan dua temannya itu.

"Ada kabar bagus untukmu," kata pemuda yang badannya lebih besar dari yang lainnya, Daniel pemuda yang seusia dengan Jaehwan.

"Kabar gembira? Apa?" tanya Jaehwan menjadi penasaran.

"Kau ingat Minhyun? Pemuda yang sering ke sini hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya? Orang yang kau sukai itu?" ucap Seongwoo, teman Jaehwan lainnya yang bertubuh kurus.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukainya," protes Jaehwan. "Memang ada pa dengannya?" tanya Jaehwan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang mulai penasaran dengan berita yang akan disampaikan kedua temannya itu.

"Tadi dia menanyakanmu, saat memesan minumannya," jawab Daniel.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaehwan bersemangat.

"Sayangnya, saat kami mengatakan kau belum datang dia juga pergi," kini Seongwoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan.

"Begitu ya," ucap Jaehwan lemah.

"Aku rasa dia juga suka padamu. Buktinya dia bahkan mencarimua saat kau tidak ada," kata Seongwoo sambil merangkul bahu Jaehwan memberikan semangat.

"Aku tidak ingin berharap banyak, _hyung_ ,"

"Itu berarti kau mengakui kau menyukai Minhyun kan?" goda Daniel pada temannya itu.

"Diam kau Kang Daniel!" seru Jaehwan yang kini mukanya memerah karena malu.

...

"Jaehwan-ah," sapa Sungwoon yang berkunjung ke kafe tempat Jaehwan bekerja.

"Hai, hyung," balas Jaehwan. "Kamu minum apa?" tanya Jaehwan kemudian.

"Vanila latte saja," jawab Sungwoon. "Bagaimana dengan audisinya? Kau sudah mendaftarkan diri kan?" tanya Sungwoon.

"Iya. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri kemarin. Hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman tentang tempat dan waktu audisi saja," jawab Jaehwan.

"Baguslah. Jangan melewatan kesempatan baik ini. Kau mengerti," nasihat Sungwoon.

"Baik, _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku," ucap Jaehwan tulus.

Jaehwan sangat beruntung memiliki Sungwoon yang selama ini ada disampingnya dan membantunya. Sungwoon juga yang membantu Jaehwan mendapatakan pekerjaannya. Pemuda mungil itu juga yang mencarikan kontrakan dengan uang sewa murah bagi Jaehwan. Jika bukan Sungwoon, Jaehwan tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya hidup sendiri di Seoul.

"Ini minumanmu, hyung," kata Jaehwan sambil menyerahkan minuman pesanan Sungwoon.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sungwoon menerima minumannya.

"Hyung tidak duduk dulu?" tanya Jaehwan saat Sungwoon akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan tentang audisi itu padamu. Aku sudah mendapat jawabannya," jawab sungwoon.

"Kau sangat memperhatikanku. Aku sayang padamu hyung," ucap Jaehwan sambil mendekati Sungwoon dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Jangan memelukku seerat ini. Aku takut seseorang akan menghabisiku setelah ini," goda Sungwoon sambil menunjuk ke arah Minhyun yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung,!" rengek Jaehwan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Beranikan dirimu dan jangan seperti orang bodoh. Kalian itu sama-sama menyukai. Kenapa tidak ada dari kalian yang mau bertindak," ucap Sungwoon. "Dekati dia, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu," nasihat Sungwoon sambil menepuk pundak Jaehwan memberikan semangat pada pemuda manis itu. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan nasihat Sungwoon. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kemudian meninggalkan kafe setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Jaehwan.

"Kau sangat akrab dengannya, apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Minhyun yang sudah ada dibelakang Jaehwan tanpa pemuda manis itu ketahui.

Jaehwan terkejut mendengat suara lembut Minhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Iya... Ah, bukan maksudku dia bukan pacarku," jawab Jaehwan gagap karena terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minhyun. "Dia senior ku di kampus dan juga teman baikku," tambah Jaehwan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minhyun mencoba mencari kejujuran di mata Jaehwan. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengangguk. "Kata Seongwoo kau libur di hari sabtu, apa itu benar?" tanya Minhyun lagi. Jaehwan lagi-lagi menjawab Minhyun hanya dengan anggukan. Suara pemuda manis itu seolah hilang karena terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita bertemu di taman kota? Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Jam 7 malam. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang," tambah Minhyun dengan memberikan Jaehwan senyumnya yang menawan. Lagi-lagi Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Minhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih membeku.

...

Sabtu sore ini adalah hari yang sibuk bagi Seongwoo dan Daniel. Bukan karena pekerjaan, tetapi karena mengurusi temannya yang akan berkencan. Ya. Jaehwan, temuda manis yang akan berkencan dengan Hwang Minhyun pelanggan setia di kafe tempat mereka bekerja. Akhirnya setelah hampir 4 bulan keduanya hanya saling curi-curi pandang kini Minhyun memulai melangkah maju untuk mengajak Jaehwan berkencan.

"Cobalah pakai baju ini, ini bagus untukmu," kata Daniel sambil menunjukan beberapa bajunya.

"Daniel, baju itu akan kebesaran untukku," keluh Jaehwan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" kini Seongwoo yang menunjukan koleksi baju-bajunya.

" _Hyung_ , bajumu tidak akan muat aku pakai. Kau itu terlalu kurus," lagi Jaehwan hanya mengeluh.

"Ini saja bagaimana?" saran Daniel lagi dengan menunjukan pakainnya yang sedikit lebih kecil.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkanku memakai bajuku sendiri?" keluh Jaehwan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jaehwan-ah, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Ini adalah kencan pertamamu dengan Minhyun," ucap Daniel mencoba membela diri.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin yang terbaik untukku. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika Minhyun hyung melihat diriku apa adanya? Aku ingin dia menerimaku seperti apa diriku," kata Jaehwan memberikan pengertian kepada kedua temannya.

Kedua teman Jaehwan terdiam. Pemuda _chubby_ itu benar. Apa artinya jika Minhyun akhirnya mencintainya tapi bukan karena seperti apa dirinya. Dia ingin Minhyun mencintainya karena kekurangan atau kelebihannya sendiri, karena dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena apa yang ingin ditunjukan padanya dan menjadi orang lain.

"Baiklah. Pakailah pakaian yang menurutmu nyaman. Kami hanya akan membantumu merapikan pakaianmu saja," kata Daniel akhirnya.

...

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kota. Udara yang dingin mmebuatnya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Namun, dinginnya malam itu tidak membuat pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia masih menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang selama beberapa bulan ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini dengan pasti mengisi ruang di hatinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya datang ke kafe hanya untuk melihatnya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau menungguku lama?" tanya Jaehwan sambil mengatur napas karena berlari.

Pemuda tampan tadi, Minhyun, tersenyum melihat Jaehwan yang kini ada dihadapannya. "Hari ini aku hanya menunggumu sekitar 15 menit, tidak sebanding dengan lamany aku menunggu untuk mengajakmu berkencan," jawab Minhyun.

Jaehwan tersentak. Pemuda manis itu terkejut dengan pengakuan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Apa selama itu?" tanya Jaehwan polos.

"hmm," jawab Minhyun sambil mengangguk. "Aku butuh waktu 4 bulan untuk akhirnya berani mengajakmu berkencan," tambah Minhyun.

"Jadi selama ini,..."

"Aku ke kafe hanya agar bisa melihatmu. Itu benar," potong Minhyun.

" _Hyung_ ,..."

"Ah, aku akhirnya bisa mendengarmu memanggilku dengan panggilan hyung," lagi Minhyun memotong ucapan Jaehwan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jaehwan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyun. "Kalu begitu aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ mulai sekarang," tambahnya.

"Itu lebih baik,"

Kedua pemuda yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu akhirnya berkeliling taman kota. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berkencan. Namun, tidak terlihat rasa canggung sama sekali. Minhyun tanpa ragu menggenggam erat tangan Jaehwan sambil berjalan-jalan di taman itu. Jaehwan sendiri tidak merasa canggung dengan _skinship_ yang dilakukan Minhyun. Seolah hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Padahal ini adalah kali pertama untuk mereka.

Saat malam semakin larut, beberapa pengunjung mulai meninggalkan taman itu. Kini tinggal beberapa pasangan saja yang ada di sana, termasuk Jaehwan dan Minhyun yang kini duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman itu. "Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba," ucap Minhyun tiba-tiba. Jaehwan menoleh pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Pemuda bersuara merdu itu memberikan tatapan bingung pada Minhyun. "Saat aku datang ke kafe selalu ada pertanyaan di kepalaku. Beranikah aku untuk menyapamu? Haruskah aku mendekatimu? Apakah kau akan menerima ajakanku? Dan banyak lagi," tambahnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang sersirat dari tatapan Jaehwan.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaehwan menanggapi pengakuan Minhyun.

"Entahlah. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir jika aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku padamu mungkin aku bisa saja kehilangan dirimu," jawab Minhyun yang tidak mampu menatap Jaehwan. Dia mengatakan semua itu dengan menatap langit malam yang gelap.

"Aku ada di sini sekarang, hyung. Bersamamu, berdua denganmu, disisimu," ucap Jaehwan yang kini sudah beranjak dari ayunan dan berdiri di depan Minhyun. Pemuda manis itu meraih tangan Minhyun dan memainkannya.

"Kau benar," balas Minhyun dan berdiri. Dia menatap Jaehwan lembut. "Aku bersyukur aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Kim Jaehwan. _I do love you_ ," kata Minhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

" _I love you too_ , Minhyun hyung," balas Jaehwan dengan suara manisnya.

Minhyun menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman manis. Tatapan lembut Minhyun seolah memberikan sihir pada Jaehwan membuat pemuda manis itu tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya. Dia terpaku dengan kelembutan dan cinta tulus Minhyun yang terlukis dalam tatapan matanya. Bahkan Jaehwan baru menutup matanya bersamaan dengan menutupnya mata Minhyun dan juga menipisnya jarak keduanya. Hingga yang dapat Jaehwan rasakan hanyalah bibir lembut Minhyun yang kini menari di atas bibirnya. Jaehwan yang telah terkena mantra pun tak mampu menolak ciuman lembut Minhyun. pemuda manis itu membalas ciuman pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan sama lembutnya.

Kelembutan ciuman itu menunjukan betapa keduanya saling mencintai bukan karena nafsu tapi karena rasa kasih sayang yang ada dalam hati keduanya. Kelembutan yang menggambarkan bagaimana mereka mencoba untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka pendam. Kelembutan yang melukiskan ketulusan cinta keduanya.

...

"Jaehwan-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Daniel antusias. Dia dan Seongwoo sangat penasaran dengan kencan temannya itu.

"Apa?" balas Jaehwan pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud temannya itu.

"Ayolah ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kencanmu dan Minhyun. Apa berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak," kini Seongwoo yang mencoba merayu Jaehwan agar menceritakan kencannya bersama Minhyun.

"Hai, semuanya," sapa Minhyun yang kini sudah memasuki kafe sebelum Jaehwan sempat menjawab Seongwoo. "Hai, Jaehwanie," tambah Minhyun sambil mendekati Jaehwan dan memberikan kecupan di kepala Jaehwan. Perlakuan Minhyun membuat Jaehwan tersipu malu karena kekasihnya itu melakukannya di depan kedua temannya yang kini sedang membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku," kata Seongwoo sambil berlalu masih dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Padaku juga," Daniel pun sama dengan Seongwoo. Pemuda berbadan besar itu mengikuti Seongwoo meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Minhyun yang bingung dengan tingkah Seongwoo dan Daniel.

"Kau yang membuat mereka seperti itu, hyung," jawab Jaehwan masih dengan wajah yang tersipu dan memerah karena malu. "Kenapa kau mencium kepalaku di depan mereka?" tambah Jaehwan.

"Aku hanya mencium kepalamu saja," jawab Minhyun. "Apa salahnya? Apa aku harus menciummu tepat di bibir?" goda Minhyun dengan nada santai.

" _Hyung_ ,..." rengek Jaehwan yang semakin tersipu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena godaan kekasihnya itu. sedangkan Minhyun hanya tertawa lembut melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Lebih baik _hyung_ duduk saja di tempat biasa, aku akan membuatkan pesananmu," suruh Jaehwan pada Minhyun agar tidak digoda oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Minhyun tersenyum dan menatap Jaehwan lembut. "Baiklah, hyung akan duduk ditempat biasa dan menunggumu selesai bekerja," kata Minhyun sambil membelai rambut Jaehwan. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian duduk di tempat biasa dia memperhatikan Jaehwan selama ini. Tempat dimana dia bisa melihat Jaehwan dengan jelas saat bekerja.

Seperti itulah kisah dua pemuda yang saling memendam perasaan itu. Dua pemuda yang membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan hanya untuk saling melangkah untuk semakin dekat dengan hati masing-masing. Dua pemuda yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan. Dua pemuda yang saling jatuh cinta karena hati mereka yang telah menentukan pilihannya masing-masing.

...

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL**

...

Title : Beautiful

Pairing : Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan

Tag : Romance! Angst! Minhwan drabble! Alternative Universe! Just wanna make an angst Minhwan fanfic

Summary : Jaehwan just regret about everything

...

Beautiful

...

Chapter 2

...

Hari-hari Jaehwan dipenuhi dengan banyak kebahagiaan semenjak Minhyun memasuki kehidupannya. Minhyun tidak pernah malu atau ragu dalam menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada Jaehwan. Tidak peduli dimana pun, Pemuda tampan itu selalu menunjukan rasa cintanya pada Jaehwan. Entah itu menggenggam tangan Jaehwan, membelai rambut Jaehwan, mencium kepala Jaehwan, menatap Jaehwan lembut, memeluknya sebelum mereka berpisah saat Minhyun mengatarkan Jaehwan ke kampus atau pulang ke rumah, dan ciuman lembut yang selalu mereka bagikan saat keduanya ingin menunjukan betama keduanya saling mencintai dengan setulus hati mereka.

Hingga suatu hari, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Daniel, dan Sungwoon sedang berpesta bersama. Kelima pemuda itu merayakan satu bulan hubungan Jaehwan dan Minhyun di rumah Minhyun. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemennya sehingga dia bisa mengadakan pesta dan mengundang siapa pun untuk datang.

"Kalian tahu? Aku pikir kalian akan menjadi pasangan paling bodoh yang hanya memendam perasaan satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau bertindak. Tidak disangka sekarang kalian sedang merayakan satu bulan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih," kata Seongwoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami juga tidak menyangka itu. Aku pikir aku hanya akan terus menatapnya bekerja setiap hari," balas Minhyun sambil menatap Jaehwan dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Jaehwan seperti biasa akan tersipu setiap kali Minhyun mengatakan hal-hal manis tentangnya. Dia benar-benar terkena sihir cinta Minhyun.

"Hyung, kau selalu saja menggodaku," seru Jaehwan yang sedikit kesal dengan Minhyun. kekasihnya itu memang memiliki kebiasaan menggoda Jaehwan dengan kata-kata manisnya atau perlakuan lembut yang akan membuat jantung Jaehwan berdegup kencang.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian beranjak. "Jaehwanie, kau marah?" tanya Minhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Jangan pasang muka sedih seperti itu _hyung_. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menggodaku lagi. aku hanya ingin menge- _charge_ _handphone_ ku saja," jawab Jaehwan. Pemuda manis itu benar. Dia hanya menge- _charge_ _handphone_ -nya dan mematikannya.

Pesta itu pun terus berlanjut hingga hampir petang. Semuanya harus segera diakhiri karena Jaehwan harus bekerja. Meskipun dia kini menjadi kekasih Minhyun yang merupakan anak orang kaya, tetapi Jaehwan tidak pernah ingin merepotkan Minhyun. Pemuda manis itu ingin tetap bekerja dan memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin rasa cintanya pada Minhyun bercampur dengan rasa hutang budi.

Minhyun pun tetap membiarkan Jaehwan bekerja paruh waktu. Dia sangat menghormati keputusan kekasihnya. Lagipula, dia juga ingin Jaehwan mencintainya karea ketulusan hatinya bukan karena rasa hutang budi.

"Kau akan langsung berangkat bekerja?" tanya Minhyun.

"Iya," jawab Jaehwan tanpa menyadari terdapan nada sedih dalam pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Minhyun lagi mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya. Pemuda tampan itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin sekali menghentikan Jaehwan agar pemuda manis itu tetap bersamanya.

"Ada apa? Hyung tidak biasanya memintaku untuk tetap disini saat akau akan bekerja?" tanya Jaehwan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau di sini. Itu saja," jawab Minhyun sambil meraih tubuh Jaehwan dan mendekapnya erat. Entah firasat apa yang membuat Minhyun ingin sekali memeluk Jaehwan. Mendekap kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Dia merasa jika bisa saja esok hari dia tidak akan bisa memeluk pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jaehwan lembut masih dalam dekapan Minhyun. dia khawatir pada kekasihnya itu.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama lagi," kata Minhyun yang bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Jaehwan.

"Tapi, aku hampir terlambat hyung," kata Jaehwan.

"Kau benar," kata Minhyun sambil melepaskan dekapannya. "Pergilah, kau tidak boleh terlambat bekerja," tambah Minhyun sambil membelai rambut Jaehwan lembut.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" tanya Jaehwan memastikan. Minhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jaehwan. "Aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai di kafe," tambah Jaehwan. Pemuda itu kemudian memberkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Minhyun sebelum pergi.

...

Jaehwan yang terburu-buru lupa menyalakan _handphone_ -nya. Hal itu adalah kesalahan fatal baginya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Dia tidak menyadari jika nasibnya bergantung pada _handpone_ -nya.

Setelah sampai di kafe, Jaehwan baru menyalakan handphone-nya. Setelah itu suara dering notifikasi pun terus berbunyi. Jaehwan melihat terdapat beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tidak terjawan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Dia membuka pesan yang terkirim ke nomornya. Seketika itu, Jaehwan terkejut dan terduduk di lantai.

"Jaehwan-ah!" seru Daniel yang melihat temannya itu terduduk lemas di lantai. "Jaehwan-ah, ada apa?" tanya Daniel.

"A..aku.. aku harus menelponnya," kata Jaehwan tergagap menahan tangis. Pemuda itu kemudian menelpon nomor orang yang memberikan pesan padanya.

Namun, setelah menelpon justru keadaanya semakin memburuk. Jaehwan menangis tersedu-sedu. Pemuda manis itu tidak mmapu menahan penyesalannya lagi.

"Jaehwan-ah, katakan sesuatu. Ada apa? Kau bicara tentang audisi kan di telpon. Ada apa dengan audisinya?" tanya Seongwoo yang kini sudah ada di samping Jaehwan dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis itu dengan memeluknya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jaehwan yang masih menangis. Seongwoo meminta Daniel mengecek _handphone_ Jaehwan yang tergeletak di lantai. Daniel pun terbelalak melihat apa yang tertulis di pesan yang ada di _handphone_ Jaehwan.

 _Hari ini adalah audisi untuk penyanyi musikal. Anda kami tunggu di gedung G jam 10 pagi ini._

 _Jaehwan-shi? Jika Anda tidak hadir hingga waktu audisi selesai pukul 4 sore ini maka kami anggap Anda mengundurkan diri._

" _Hyung_ ," seru Daniel sambil menunjukan pesan tersebut. Seongwoo pun semakin mendekap erat Jaehwan. Dia tahu pemuda manis itu pasti sangat menyesal dan kecewa karena tidak bisa menghadiri audisi itu. Padahal Jaehwan sangat ingin lolos audisi agar dia bisa menjadi penyanyi musikal.

"Jaehwan-ah. Kuatkan hatimu. Mungkin Tuhan memang tidak ingin kau menjadi penyanyi musikal. Bukankah kau masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahmu. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi guru seni musik? Jaehwan-ah, berhentilah menangis," kata Seongwoo mencoba menenangkan Jaehwan.

Daniel yang melihat keadaan Jaehwan lalu menelpon Minhyun. Teman Jaehwan itu menceritakan semuanya pada Minhyun dan memintanya untuk secepatnya menuju kafe tempat Jaehwan kini menangis.

Tidak lama kemudian, Minhyun sampai di kafe. Dia berlari memasuki kafe dan mencari sosok kekasihnya. Namuan, dia tidak juga menemukannya.

"Minhyun _hyung_ ," seru Daniel yang melihat Minhyun. "Jaehwan ada di ruang ganti karyawan. Pergilah kesana dan tenangkan dia," tambahnya.

Tanpa menjawab. Minhyun langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Daniel. Pemandangan yang ada di sana sangat menyakitkan bagi Minhyun. Di sana Jaehwan menunduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dilututnya. Terlihat Jaehwan yang masih menangis terisak.

"Jaehwan-ah," panggil Minhyun lembut. Jaehwan medongakan jawahnya mendengar suara Minhyun menyebut namanya.

Minhyun langsung berlutut di depan Jaehwan dan memeluk pemuda manis itu erat. Dia tidak kuasa melihat kekasihnya itu menangis. Wajah Jaehwan telihat berantakan. Matanya sembab dan air matanya terus saja mengalir.

"Jaehwan-ah," hanya nama Jaehwan yang mampu diucapkan Minhyun. dia tidak tahu ahrus bagaimana. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan ini.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, _hyung_. Aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi. aku tidak bisa menjadi kebanggan siapa pun. Berakhir sudah, _hyung_ ," rancau Jaehwan dalam tangisnya.

"Jaehwan-ah. Audisi ini bukan satu-satunya di kota ini. Kau masih bisa mengikuti audisi lagi. Kau adalah penyanyi berbakat. Aku yakin kau akan lolos di audisi yang lain," kata Minhyun mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Jika saja aku mematikan _handphone_ -ku, hyung. Jika kita tidak berpesta hari ini. Jika saja aku lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Jika saja..." Jaehwan tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia kembali menangis dalam pelukan Minhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat Jaehwan mulai tenang. Minhyun pun tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung. Pulanglah. Ini sudah larut," kata Jaehwan tanpa ekspresi memecah keheningan keduanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," balas Minhyun masih dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _hyung_. Kau pulanglah,"

"Tapi,.."

"Aku mohon _hyung_. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri,"

Mendengar setiap kata Jaehwan yang terkesan dingin dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Minhyun mengalah. Dia mengiyakan perkataan Jaehwan meskipun dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaehwan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Aku mencintaimu," kata Minhyun lembut. Pemuda tampan itu mencium kepala Jaehwan dengan penuh rasa sayang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Jaehwan. Sedangkan Jaehwan masih terdiam tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

...

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa Jaehwan yang gagal audisi. Namun, tidak ada satu pun kabar dari Jaehwan. Pemuda manis itu seolah hilang begitu saja. Entah dimana pemuda manis itu sekarang.

Hal itu membuat Minhyun seperti hilang akal. Pemuda tampan itu seperti hilang kewarasan karena bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan Jaehwan. Dia mencoba ke rumahnya, tetapi rumahnya kosong. Dia mencari di kampus pun tidak menemukannya. Di tempat kerja Jaehwan juga tidak ada.

"Aku mohon. Katakan padaku dimana Jaehwan sekarang," pinta Minhyun memohon pada Daniel dan Seongwoo. Pemuda tampan itu kini sedang berada di kafe tempat Jaehwan bekerja. Dia sedang berlutut memohon pada kedua teman Jaehwan untuk mengatakan apapaun informasi tentang kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan kami, Minhyun- _ah_. Kami tidak bisa membantumu. Kami juga tidak tahu dimana Jaehwan sekarang. Sehari setelah peristiwa itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya. Kami juga sudah berusaha menghubunginya. Tapi, tidak bisa," ucap Seongwoo mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Minhyun. Dia juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Minhyun yang berantakan karena kepergian Jaehwan.

"Cobalah menemui Sungwoon _hyung_. Dia lebih dekat dengan Jaehwan daripada kami. Dia tahu banyak hal tentang Jaehwan," saran Daniel. Minhyun mengangguk menyetujui saran Daniel.

...

"Maafkan aku Minhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," kata Sungwoon.

Kini Minhyun sedang berada di hadapan Sungwoon untuk meminta bantuan pemuda mungil itu agar dia bisa menghubungi kekasihnya. Minhyun memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Sungwoon. Dimana Jaehwan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia pergi? Hal semacam itu yang ditanyakan oleh Minhyun.

"Hyung. Aku mohon padamu. Tolong katakan sesuatu tentang Jaehwan. Kau pasti tahu dimana dan apa yang terjadi padanya," pinta Minhyun memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu dimana Jaehwan. Tapi, aku bisa menceritakan padamu tentangnya," kata Sungwoon akhirnya.

...

Sungwoon mengajak Minhyun duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kampus. "Minumlah," kata Sungwoon sambil memberikan sebotol minuman pada Minhyun. Kekasih Jaehwan itu meraih botol itu dengan lemah. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Kesedihan masih sangat melingkupi pemuda tampan itu.

"Jaehwan adalah anak tunggal dari keluarganya," kata Sungwoon mengawali ceritanya. "Entah kau tahu atau tidak tapi keluarga Jaehwan mengalami kesulitan dalam keuangan. Karena itu, Jaehwan bertekad untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan bekerja keras untuk bisa membiayai kehidupannya di sini dan membayar studinya," lanjut Sungwoon sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Minhyun untuk mengetahui reaksi pemuda tampan itu. "Saat dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi ini sbenarnya dia sedikit berharap dia bisa lolos karena dia ingin segera mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuknya. Dia ingin bisa membantu keuangan keluarganya. Namun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi kan? Dia lalai dan akhirnya tidak lolos audisi," kata Sungwoon mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

"Jadi, dia membenciku karena aku yang membuatnya lalai,..." lirih Minhyun masih tertunduk.

"Tidak. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Itu yang aku tahu pasti," ucap Sungwoon menenangkan Minhyun. namun, apa yang diucapkan Sungwoon pun bukanlah hanya kata-kata untuk menenangkan pemuda tampan itu. Itu adalah kebenaran.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti ini jika dia masih mencintaiku," ucap Minhyun.

"Justru karena dia mencintaimu, dia meninggalkanmu. Dia merasa dirinya kurang pantas untukmu. Dia sedang berusaha berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Selama dia belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, dia akan terus merasa dirinya tidak pantas untukmu," kata Sungwoon memberikan penjelasan.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli seperti apa dia. Aku mencintainya apapaun dia, _hyung_. Aku sangat mencintai Jaehwan dengan seluruh hatiku,"

"Sayangnya, Jaehwan tidak berpikir demikian Minhyun-ah. Rasa cintanya padamu membuat rasa penyesalannya semakin menyakitkan baginya,"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membawanya kembali, _hyung_?" Minhyun yang sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya akhirnya menangis. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit di hatinya lagi. Kehilangan Jaehwan membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaannya.

"Beri dia waktu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri dulu. Beri dia kesempatan untuk berpikir tentang dirinya dan kebahagiaannya. Jika kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, dia pasti akan kembali padamu," kata Sungwoon sambil menepuk pundak Minhyun.

"Jaehwan akan pergi besok. Namun, sebelumnya dia akan ke kafe untuk berpamitan dengan Seongwoo dan Daniel. Pergilah ke sana jika kau ingin melihatnya, tapi jangan menemuinya. Itu yang terbaik," tambah Sungwoon sebelum meninggalkan Minhyun sendiri di taman kampus.

...

Malam hari di sebuah kafe Minhyun berdiri di sebuah tempat duduk yang terletak sedikit pojok sehingga tidak banyak yang menyadari keberadaannya. Sudah 2 jam dia menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia terus mengecek pintu masuk kafe untuk melihat apakah kekasihnya itu benar datang ke tempat itu atau tidak. Lalu, matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok pemuda _chubby_ yang sangat dicintainya sedang memasuki kafe. Minhyun ingin sekali berlari dari tempatnya dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Minhyun ingin berlari dan menciumnya mengatakan betapa dia sangat merindukan dan mencintai , Minhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jaehwan lari darinya. Hanya melihat Jaehwan dari jauh seperti sekarang sudah sedikit membuatnya lega. Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah memastikan dari jauh bahwa Jaehwan memiliki waktu bersama Daniel dan Seongwoo, Minhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bukan. Bukan untuk menghampiri Jaehwan. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah panggung yang ada di kafe itu. dia mengatakan pada pemain musik yang ada di kafe itu jika dia ingin bernyanyi untuk kekasihnya. Para pemusik di kafe itu kemudian memberikan kesempatan pada Minhyun.

 _babogachi ashwium maneun noraega  
haneure dakireul  
nunmul soge bamsaeun nae gidoga  
maeume dakireul_

 _This foolishly regret-filled song  
I hope it reaches the sky  
My prayer that spent all night in tears  
I hope it reaches your heart_

Jaehwan menoleh arah panggung. Suara lembut yang sangat dia kenal itu terngiang di telingannya. Dia terkejut melihat bahwa orang yang berdiri di sana adalah Minhyun, kekasihnya. Orang yang berusaha ia hindari beberapa hari ini.

 _eoryeosseo naega ireol jureun mollasseo  
dangyeonhan geora geuttaen saenggakhaesseosseo  
naege namgyeojun misoga  
ajikdo i gaseumsoge namaisseo _

_I was young, I didn't know I'd be like this  
I thought it was a given back then  
The smile you left behind  
Still remains in my heart_

 _soljikhi na ajigeun batneun sarangi piryohan gabwa  
hollo nameun shigani  
gireojilsurok duryeopgo geurae  
geuttaega geuripgo neomu bogo shipgo geurae yeah_

 _Honestly, I think I still need to receive love  
The longer I'm left alone  
The more afraid I get  
I miss those days, I miss you so much, yeah_

Perlahan air mata Jaehwan mengalir mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Minhyun saat ini. Dia teringat bagaimana ia begitu mudahnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan itu. Senyum manis yang selalu Minhyun berikan padanya saat memesan minuman. Tatapan mata lembut Minhyun padanya setiap kali mereka saling menatap.

Hal yang sama dirasakan Minhyun. dia memilih lagu itu karena lagu itu menggambarkan bagaimana isi hatinya saat ini. Dia merindukan Jaehwan yang selalu bertingkah lucu di depannya. Tawa cerianya yang selalu mampu menghangatkan hati Minhyun. Wajahnya yang tersipu setiap kali Minhyun menggodanya. Minhyun merindukan semua itu.

 _I miss you so much  
ijeseoya neukkyeo uri gonggan  
I miss you so much  
ireoke nunmuri naneunde wae nan  
mollasseulkka_

 _miss you so much  
Now I finally feel our space  
I miss you so much  
Tears are falling like this  
But why didn't I know?_

Seperti lirik lagu itu, kini air mata Jaehwan semakin deras mengalir dari mata indahnya. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Minhyun. Air mata pemuda tampan itu mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

 _So beautiful beautiful  
geu nugu boda areumdaul neonikka  
apeuji ma ulji ma  
neol hyanghan noraega  
deullindamyeon dashi dorawa_

 _So beautiful beautiful  
You're more beautiful than anyone else  
So don't be sick, don't cry  
If you can hear this song for you  
Come back to me_

 _Oh geuriwo geuriwo  
geoul soge honja seoitneun moseubi  
nasseoreo duryeowo nega piryohae  
ijeya neukkineun naega neomu shireo  
dashi dorawa_

 _Oh I miss you, I miss you  
Seeing myself standing alone in the mirror  
It's strange and I'm afraid, I need you  
I hate myself for realizing this now  
Come back to me_

Jaehwan terisak mendengar lirik lagu itu. Dia ingin sekali berlari memeluk Minhyun saat iru juga. Dia ingin berlari dan merasakan kehangatan dekapan Minhyun lagi. dia ingin kembali pada pemuda tampan itu. namun, sesuatu membuatnya hanya terpadu di tempatnya melihat kekasihnya yang bernyanyi.

Di lain sisi, Minhyun ingin agar Jaehwan mengetahui isi hatinya dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Dia ingin agar kekasihnya itu tahu bahwa dia merindukannya. Dia ingin Jaehwan kembali dalam pelukannya.

 _gieogeun badacheoreom neolbeun changgorago  
geu aneseo haru jongil hemaedo  
honja neukkineun i oeroummajeo  
yuilhan neoye heunjeogirago  
eokjiro nun gameun chae gyeondigo isseo oneuldo_

 _Memories are like a big garage like the ocean  
I am lost in them all day  
Even this loneliness that I'm feeling  
Are traces of you  
So I force my eyes shut and am enduring through this day_

Jaehwan dan Minhyun saling mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah mereka selama ini. Kenangan tentang bagaimana mereka saling curi pandang selama ini. Kenangan tentang ciuman pertama mereka yang lembut dan penuh ketulusan. Kenangan tentang hal-hal indah lainnya yang mereka lakukan bersama.

 _Yeah ireoke neocheoreom yeppeun kkocheul ango  
ne ape dashi seogo shipeo  
Yeah geu shijeolboda deo meotjin moseubeul hago  
ne ape natanago shipeo yeah_

 _want to hold flowers that are pretty like you  
And stand in front of you again  
Yeah, I wanna look better than those times  
And appear in front of you, yeah_

Jaehwan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia tidak sanggup merasakan kesedihan ini lagi. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat Minhyun yang bernyanyi sambil menitikan air mata di hadapannya. Dia masih mencintai pemuda tampan itu. dia sangat mencintainya. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu. Namun, tidak dia lakukan.

 _iksukhaetteon shigandeureul sonkkeuteuro geuryeo  
dolji anneun shigyecheoreom jejariseo ureo  
banjjakideon neol cheonsa gateun neol  
areumdaun neol mamkkeot anabogo shipeo  
kkok dashi bogo shipeo_

 _I'm drawing out the familiar times with my hands  
Crying in the same place like a broken clock  
The dazzling you, the angelic you  
The beautiful you, I wanna hold you  
I wanna see you again_

Jaehwan lari. Dia berlari keluar dari kafe. Dia tidak sanggup lagi. dia tidak mampu melihat Minhyun lebih lama lagi. dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis untuknya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Minhyun yang lemah karena dirinya. Tidak bisa.

Dia terduduk di kursi halte bus dekat dengan kafe. Dia menangis keras. Dia meluapkan semua kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya lewat tangisannya. Dadanya sakit dan sesak. Dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Minhyun. Dia sangat mencintai Minhyun. Tapi, dia pun tak mampu bertahan di samping Minhyun. Pemuda tampan itu berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Orang yang akan mencintainya lebih daripada cinta Jaehwan padanya.

Minhyun yang melihat Jaehwan berlari keluar langsung mengejarnya. Pemuda tampan itu tidak akan membiarkan Jaehwan hilang dari pandangannya lagi. Dia berlari mencoba mengejar kekasihnya. Namun, dia pun tak mampu mendekati Jaehwan saat pemuda _chubby_ itu terduduk dan menangis di halte bus. Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat kekasihnya yang menangis keras. Dia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mendekati Jaehwan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa melihat Jaehwan semakin menjauhinya.

Tidak masalah baginya jika Jaehwan memang ingin menjauhinya. Asalkan dia masih bisa melihat kekasihnya itu, apapun keinginan Jaehwan akan dia lakukan. Jika Jaehwan memang tidak ingin menemuinya, maka dia tidak akan menemuinya. Minhyun hanya kan melihat pemuda manis itu dari jauh. Seperti sekarang. Dia hanya akan melihat Jaehwan dari jarak tertentu. Asalkan dia masih bisa melihatnya tidak apa-apa.

Dia hanya akan mendekat jika Jaehwan sendiri yang mulai mendekatinya. Dia akan mendekap erat Jaehwan jika pemuda manis itu yang memintanya untuk memeluknya. Dia akan menunggu Jaehwan hingga kekasihnya itu datang kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

...

Chapter 2 End


End file.
